Colors Of The Flame
by Playsslaw
Summary: In a world where Aang was never found and trained to fight the fire lord, a new group compiled of the three nations named 'The Colonies' rises and takes him down. With him gone the newly formed group faces starving citizens and social class wars. Sokka and Zuko must find a way to adapt to their new lives in the poor sector, read to figure out what happens! Slash, Yaoi, maybe lemon.


Fire Lord Ozai; a vicious tyrant who's reined lasted for years, continuing a war started by his grandfather for the sake of power. In the past events like this were normally settled by a spiritual being known as the avatar, a being who is said to control not only one but all four of the elements. However, the last known siting of the Avatar was nearly 110 years ago. As the years went on the three nations: Fire, Water, and Earth came to the conclusion that he had to be stopped. Within a few short weeks the Fire Lord lost his throne and was thrown in prison for the rest of his life. In order to restore the balance to the world the three nations joined together and created an organization by the name of: The Colonies. For several years it seemed that all was well and the world had finally been returned to how it was long ago; that is until. . . . The year of the cataclysm.

A year in which the debt is continuously growing more and more each day. Farms are barely producing, life stock are dieing, prices are sky rocketing. The Colonies is now in nearly fifty-trillion gold pieces in debt, in the past five years the deficit has tripled. The debt caused many families to go deep into the belly of poverty, with no way to climb out of the beasts long throat. With little money to go around the people in the slums suffered most; children going hungry at night, and families having to resort to trickery and theft just to get by each day. When it seemed like all hope was lost for this once proud nation there came a savior by the name of Yu Chen. Chen was a high ranking Politician who worked very closely under the leaders, one day an idea crept it's way into his thoughts, a way to finally stop the fighting between the rich and poor. On paper the idea was great, the promises idea made were great, but unfortunately in real life where it actually mattered. . . It was a complete disaster.

The plan was intended to be simple, yet efficient. In the history books the plan would later be called the 'Chen Act'; most commonly referred to among the people actually affected by it as the 'Cataclysm'. The Traust act was a final desperate attempt to stop all the tension, it mixed people of all nations and then seperated them by income into one of three social classes: Extent, Intermediate, and Dwarf. This plan _had_ to work, if not by normal means then by forceful ones. The _great_ minds of the Four Nations were at the end of there rope.

Extent; They could go without being harassed by the MODs (moderators), and that of chance when they did get into trouble they could simply bribe their way out. They were given the best education, food, and housing money could buy.

Intermediate; as the name states they were neither rich or poor, had neither the worst nor the best privileges.

Dwarf; the worst. They received poor education, terrible and almost in

Due to the current state of the economy the smallest amount of money suddenly was worth a lot, a mere hundred dollars in a bank account was all it took to be able to be considered a middle class citizen.

Regardless of income, everyone was allowed to move freely between the regions throughout the day for business purposes, however, as night approached the Intermediates and Dwarfs had to return to their homes in their respective regions until morning. Since the rich were seen as the 'victims' and the 'hunted', they were free to roam in any district as long as and whenever they wanted to. Though not often did they use this privilege. They said they lived in fear if what might happen to them if they decided to go out for a late night stroll on the town. They feared they would get mugged by a starving bunch and be robbed of everything, even their life. They felt as if they were being hunted, like a gazelle near a pride of lions. It soon became customary by all groups to never travel alone, everyone would walk from place to place in groups of five or six. Even after reaching their destination the attention of the groups were rarely ever focused on the task at hand (for a short amount of time at least), they would often talk about how the opposing group stared at them with envy, disgust, and killer intent.

The higher-ups thought the reason for the tension between the rich and poor was because of simple jealousy and greed, however they could not have been more wrong. The Dwarfs simply wanted enough to survive each day without having to worry about where their next meal was coming from. It was only natural they would feel hatred as they watched the rich go and spend the same amount of money as it would take to feed their family for a week. For a while it seemed that the Traust Act might finally have finally stopped all the feuding, but that all changed when everyone saw what was in front of them all this time.


End file.
